Gold Star Academy
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai are invited to a training camp to a prestigious school known as Gold Star Academy in America. The girls in Gold Star Academy tried to keep the dark secrets of the school away from the ordinary boys, but a girl from 4E3 kept trying to ruin their plans, wanting one boy to herself. Will she succeed? And what would they do if the boys found out?
1. Welcome to Gold Star Academy

**BP: Yes, had a fight with my friend over my passive attitude. He wasn't happy about my indifference towards school events and the school spirit. I wonder what happened to the sweet and harmless little girl I used to be, sensitive to people's comments. Now, I am the complete opposite, and insults people my former classmates hurled at me didn't even hurt me a single bit. Oh well.** **For those who don't get it, they are actually in a school full of girls who know Nen. Yes, I cross reference to HunterxHunter (and possibly Beelzebub) for this story. I think I got rusty ever since school reopened. Do review, though!**

"What's wrong, Echizen?" said Momoshiro. They were currently on a flight to America to go to a training camp at Gold Star Academy. When I say 'they' I meant Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai. Ryoma said, "No, it's nothing, Momo-senpai." He narrowed his eyes slightly. 'I wonder if she will be there too.' Having been living in America for most of his life, Ryoma knew Gold Star Academy was actually an all-girl's school, even without Inui and Yanagi's information. At first, the boys were incredulous to be going to an all-girls school for the training camp, but then, they found out (thanks to Inui and Yanagi's information) Gold Star Academy is the top elite girls' school in America. Most of them are geniuses in their own way, be it the sports, music, academic or the Arts. Their tennis players are all National-level, or even world-class. "ECHIZEN!" someone suddenly shouted. Ryoma snapped out of his reverie, and looked up. It was Atobe. "What do you want, Monkey King?" he hissed.

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes. Our plane has landed you know." He informed acidly. Ryoma grumbled, grabbed his bag, and stepped down the plane to join his teammates. "You have been spacing out lately, Echizen. Is there something wrong?" said Yukimura, concern laced in his voice. Ryoma looked up at the Child of God. He shook his head, but he couldn't help thinking, that she will be in that school. "Nah, I'm alright. Let's go." said Ryoma, following behind his teammates, as they walked towards the school. He clutched to the strap on his bag tightly, and walked faster to catch up to his seniors, walking alongside Oshitari and Fuji, who were talking. 15 minutes later, they stopped, and Ryoam assumed they arrived at the school.

"Wait, this is Gold Star Academy?" said Akaya. He looked at the big building standing before him. "This….is…freaking huge!" Ryoma couldn't agree more. Gold Star Academy looked more like a castle. The school seemed to be separated from the outside world with a tall gate that surrounds the whole area, but for now, the gate was open. There was a huge flag with a Gold Star with the letter "GSA" in red letters on it. The regulars from all three teams looked at one another. "Oh, well, let's go in." said Oshitari. The others nodded, and followed his lead. It seemed to be quiet, probably because they are having lessons now, although it's a Saturday. They stepped into the school compound and looked around. The hallways were elegant, sparkling clean, with red carpet covering the floors. There was a huge chandelier hanging above it, which emitted a bright light that filled the whole hallway. It could have passed as the palace, if not for the fact that it was actually a school. In fact, at the other side of the hallway, there's actually an elevator for them to ride in, though the lift is currently at the fourth floor. There was a huge plaque that proclaimed the school's motto and values. Another had all the school's past achievements all over it followed by a shelf containing trophies and medals stocked inside. It looked normal- to them, at least. Kikumaru bounced over to take a look at the trophies, and saw Gold Star had tennis champions in their school. "Wow! Their tennis members won champion and Gold for every single tennis matches! They must be really amazing!"

Meanwhile, the others were admiring the extravagant and elegant decorations around the foyer. The tables and chairs were even supplied with tablecloths and cushions. Akaya rushed over to one, and sat down. "Hey, Sanada-fukubuchou, this is quite soft!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down the cushion. "Stop it, Kirihara." said Sanada in a firm tone. "We are supposed to find our way to the tennis courts, not admire the school!" Akaya pouted, and got off the cushion. "But, we don't even know where the tennis courts are!" That snapped the others out of the daze they are put in over the beautiful place. "Oh yeah…" Gakuto and Eiji whispered in unison. They then glared at each other. "How dare you copy my words, Kikumaru!" Gakuto shouted.

"You started it!" Eiji replied defensively.

"Enough!" Oshitari and Oishi pulled away their doubles partner. "We shouldn't be fighting. We should look for the tennis courts now."

"Why don't we just ask a female student, then? It would be easier than to find it yourself, right?" said Atobe, bored by the proceedings. They froze. Why didn't they think of that?

Just then, they spotted a girl wearing a standard female uniform, consisting of a black cardigan with black trimmings, a dark blue ribbon and plaid mini-skirt, and knee-length boots. She also had 2 stars pinned to her collar. Fuji volunteered to ask the girl. Unfortunately, he had to speak English, as the coach warned them beforehand, their main language is English. Well, at least English isn't Fuji's worst subject, that's all I can say. "Erm, excuse me, can you lead us to the tennis courts?" The girl looked at them, and they widened their eyes slightly. She is cute and preppy. Meet Terra Jamison, a girl who is an Enhancer. She is good at playing the violin, and she had strawberry blond curls that reach to her shoulders, and wide innocent pink eyes. Unfortunately, God has short changed her in the height department, as she is only 1.6m tall, and she is the shortest among the tennis regulars. She is from Class 2E2. Her favorite subject is History. She is always cheerful and optimistic, but a bit of an airhead. She blushed. "Well, it's…"

She was cut off by Momoshiro. "Er…first, can you give us directions to the toilet?"

"Idiot. Who asked you to drink so much in the plane?" a boy hissed. He looked pretty much like a snake, Terra thought.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro shouted. Terra immediately intervened. Pushing them apart, she said, "The school would not tolerate any fighting in any circumstances." She smiled. "Go straight, turn right, and you'll find the toilet." Momoshiro nodded, and ran for the toilet. As soon as the door closed, there was a scream. 'Opps. I forgot that that the bathrooms for the male guests are on the second floor.' Terra thought. Momoshiro later ran out, followed by a girl. She was wearing the same uniform as Terra, except she had one star pinned to her collar. She was letting out a stream of curses in French, German, Spanish and basically any language besides her native tongue, English, under her breath. The regulars were intimidated by her tone she was scolding Momoshiro in. That girl is Yvonne Polder; she's another one of the lookers. She is a Manipulator, and she is a genius at singing. She is from class 3E2. She has startlingly green eyes and has wavy red hair and a ponytail. She knows at least 7 languages, and she is the best in language subjects. She is extremely talkative, and excited regular, and she usually likes to liven things up.

Terra grabbed her arm. "Calm down, Yvonne."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How could I, when someone of the opposite gender suddenly walks in like that? Let go!" she screamed, tugging at her arm.

"The Captain will hear about this if you don't calm down!" said Terra. Yvonne calmed down immediately. They turned to the boys. "Sorry, but we do not have practice today. If you like, we can take you to meet the other members." The boys nodded. "Sure, why not." said the captains.

The girls led them to the Training Center, located at the far end of the school. As they walked, they gave them an overview of Gold Star Academy. "Me and terra are just two of the regulars. Terra is a second year and I am a third year."

"So, you're the oldest in the team?" said Akaya.

"No. There are also the fourth years."

"Fourth years?" echoed Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Yes. We spend four years in secondary school, also known as high schools for you all. At the second year, we decide on these things called subject combinations. There are 3 Express classes for all levels. Let's take my year for example. The 3E1 pupils consists of those who do better take triple pure, or double pure, along with A Maths and combined humanities, which is Social Studies with Geography or History. The 3E2 pupils consist of those who do not do so well and they combined science along with A Maths and POA, along with combined humanities. The third class, 3E3, consists of those who take D&T or F&N, combined science, and POA, with combined humanities. They are the only class who don't take A Maths. Usually, the most popular subject combination is Double Pure." (I am using my country's education system)

"There is also the Star system." said Terra.

"Star system?" said Jackal.

"In Gold Star Academy, every student is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's grades, good behavior, among other things. Students can receive one of five ranks: No Star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. Their rank is displayed by the appropriate number of stars pinned on their shirt/cuff, and may grant them extra privileges or discipline depending on the rank." said Terra. They reached the Art room, to find a girl painting.

She is Allison Campbell, she is a genius at Art. She has short layered brown hair and wore glasses, and had a passive expression on her face. However, like the others, she has a figure many will die for. She has 3 stars pinned to her collar, and is an Emitter. She can be airheaded at times which, along with her unassuming appearance, can cause her opponents to underestimate her athletic abilities. She is rather mild-mannered and passive. Her favorite subject is Additional Mathematics. She is from Class 4E2. The girl looked up in surprise to see the boys. "They are going to join us for tennis practice tomorrow, Allison. We just brought them here to see you." Allison smiled. "Hi." They said, "Hi" back, and then they led the boys to the library, where a girl is reading.

That is Melody Singleton, she is a genius at cooking and making drinks (infinite times better than Inui's juice, I guarantee). She is a double Star and she is an Enhancer as well. She is a slender teenager of average height. Her hair is long and strawberry-blonde, and her eyes are a dark brown. She is quiet and soft spoken, but can be brash at times. She is hot headed and if you provoke her, well, don't blame us if you get injured. She is from Class 3E3. Her favorite class is Home Economics. She looked up, and greeted them, and they went on to the next location, the garden, where a girl was there, sipping tea and enjoying the day. That girl is Belinda Lester, a Transmuter. She is a slim, petite girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She is a cheerful and bouncy person, pretty much like Eiji, and she is a genius at technology. She is a Triple Star. Her favorite subject is Chemistry. They greeted her, and after a few cookies and tea, they went on to the music room, where a girl is playing the trumpet.

She is Margaret Glass, also known as Midge, by some people. She is a genius at the trumpet and the saxophone, and she is a Conjuror. She is a Single Star and she is great at computers. She is from Class 2E1 and she has long, blonde hair styled messily, having her bangs fall over her right eye. She is one of the cheerful ones and very open-minded, but when she is angry, everyone should run before she 'explodes', because taking a punch from her can be very fatal, thanks to her Nen power. Her favorite subject is Physics. They greeted each other, and Yvonne and Terra took them to see the vice-captain, who is studying Quantum Physics in the reading room.

She is a girl called Mila Peterson, she is an Enhancer. She is the vice-captain of the team. She is a stunt person and is a genius at sports. She learns quickly, and loves ice-skating. She has shoulder length brown hair with her bangs in the middle and black eyes. She is also well endowed, like all others. She is rather fearsome when angry. She is very caring and always worries about her teammate's well-being. She is one of the more mature ones and never hesitates to help her teammates when they are in need. Her favorite subject is Humanities and she is from Class 4E2.

"Hey, Mila." said Terra. "Have you seen the captain?"

Mila nodded. "Yeah, she was training at the weapon gymnasium when I last saw her."

"Thank you." They said, and left Mila to study.

"You better watch out for the captain."

"Why?" said Tezuka.

They mutually agreed not to tell them about her being a demon contractor and always carrying a baby who seem to be able to emit electricity whenever he cries. "You'll find out." was what they said. They went to the weapons gymnasium, and they saw a girl throwing knives, hitting a bulls-eye at every attempt, and having a baby on her back, seemingly impressed by her skills. This is Caruto Kunieda, who is a mixed blood. She, like Ryoma, is half-Japanese, half-English. She is around Atobe's height, and she is a genius at weapons and medical stuff. Her Nen type is Specialization, and she is a Special Star. She is one of the more prominent geniuses of all time, and she is from Class 4E1. She is a girl with short purple hair, and dark blue eyes. She seemed to wear glasses. Her favorite subject is Biology. She is s stoic, cold, uncaring and indifferent individual, and her expression is often a deadpan. Cool, calm and collected, but if you cross the line, she won't hesitate to lash out. She keeps many secrets away from her teammates, which will be revealed in the story. She is the most mysterious among the team.

"That's Queen Kunieda." Terra whispered. "Our captain."

The girl spotted them and approached them. "Oh, there you are Terra." said Caruto. It was apparent by her tone she is pissed off.

"What's up, captain?" said Terra.

"Don't 'what's up' me." said Caruto. "You were the one who dyed Baby Beel's diaper pink, weren't you?" She held out the diaper, which was stained pink on some areas. "Do you know how long it took for me to wash off most of the dye, huh, Terra?"

"Oh come on, captain! I just..er…having some fun, yeah!" Terra stuttered, hoping against hope that the captain would let her off in front of their guests. She looked way scarier than Tezuka and Sanada. Something about that sly grin made them sure that Terra is not coming of her punishment in one piece. Sure enough, she was hit in the head by a shot from the Idiot Gun, a gun where Caruto uses to shoot idiots. She shot her in the head 9 times. "That is for the prank you did to me. I will tolerate no nonsense, understand?" said Caruto coldly. Terra nodded meekly. Caruto put away her gun, when a hand touched her shoulder. "Hold it." It was Sanada.

"What is it?" Caruto said boredly. She silently used Gyo. 'Hmm, no aura emitting out of them, so they can't use Nen techniques. What is the principal thinking, letting ordinary humans in our school?

"I don't think you are allowed to attack other students like that, even if you are the captain." Caruto smirked. "Why? Do you want to challenge me over this, boy? Give me what you got." Sanada frowned. It is as if the girl is giving him a challenge. And Rikkaidai never backs down from a challenge. He grabbed a sword from the weapons area, and sliced at the dummy. The dummy's head fell to the ground. Caruto looked at the dummy's severed head with mild surprise. "Put that baby down." Sanada growled. "I don't think you can fight with full strength like this, can you?" Caruto looked at the baby perched over her head. It was clapping and giggling, apparently impressed with Sanada's skills. "Good. I'll fight you like this." said Caruto. "Come at me if you can."

"Caruto Kunieda….using the baby as a shield…you really are total trash. You don't deserve to be Queen…or is it…." Sanada got to Caruto in a split second, stabbing at her. "You are underestimating me?" Everyone watched in horror, as the sword seemed to have stabbed Caruto. Sanada widened his eyes. 'She dodged at this distance?' Sanada jumped back.

"Hey, she's not bad, being able to dodge that attack." Yukimura commented. "But I wonder about his next attack."

Sanada used Second style: 100 flying swords, a technique where he slashes at his enemy with the sword creating illusions that there are 100 swords slicing at the target. (I made it up). When he finished his move, he was surprised to see the girl unharmed. She had dodged all his attacks. "That was scary." Caruto commented. She smirked. "You're not bad, after all. I look forward to the training camp." She then left the gymnasium, carrying the baby, "Starting tomorrow, the training will start. A word of warning. You shouldn't get too close to us. For it may mean your life or death." They widened their eyes slightly. They were sure for a moment, there was murderous aura coming out of her. With that, she left. They looked at each other. What does she mean by that? Meanwhile, Ryoma just knew that he had just met her.

His old friend from the past.

**BP: Yeah, I made HunterxHunter and Beelzebub references. (Sorry if you don't like it) Yup, this is not an ordinary school, but a school full of people with Nen techniques. Do review though.**


	2. Caruto and Ryoma- Best friends reunion

**BP: Went crazy over the number of tests they are giving a week. I was so stressed that I actually found white hair this morning, I can't possibly tell my classmates or else I'll be labeled as "older than actual age". Wait….I am, considering the formal way I usually speak, and the serious expression I usually sport. Well, let's not give them any more reason. **

**P.S: This is mainly on the reunion of Ryoma and Caruto, whose relationship of childhood best friends is rekindled.**

After being introduced to the other tennis regulars, they were taken to the dorms. The dorms are designed exclusively for the students (and guests). You simply step in an elevator and add up the year you are in (e.g.: Fourth year) plus the number of stars in your star ranking (e.g.: 3 stars. If you are special Stars, you have to add 4). That will be the floor of your room. (Room floor: 7). For the guests, they are assigned rooms from the second to the fourth floor. (They are given Single Star rooms and ranking for the time being).

When Ryoma got into his room at the second floor, he noted that his room is fancier than any other rooms he'd been in. It has a bedroom, a dressing area and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water, even without heaters. The single bed had pale white sheets, a small study table, a small television and a large window with rose-colored curtains separating his room from the balcony There are drawers filled with fine clothes, and Terra said to do anything he wants, and wear anything he wants, just be ready for dinner in an hour. Ryoma peeled off his sweaty shirt and pants that is clung to him like a second skin, and took a long hot shower. There were quite a few buttons, and Ryoma pressed one and a peach smelling liquid came out of the shower head. He scrubbed it into his hair and the smell became stronger. It smelt quite nice. He then dressed in a dark blue shirt and dark green pants. Although the clothes were plain-looking, the material of the shirt and pants was classier than anything he'd ever seen, let alone got to wear. After that hour is up, Terra came to collect him for dinner with his teammates and the other two team's regulars, and the two girls led them to the cafeteria.

The Gold Star Academy cafeteria is a scary place, and it's not because of the girls. It's a lot like being in a royal palace- the place to see or be seen- if you are a male teenage guest from Japan.

Tonight's menu is as follows:

Special Star- rare roast beef sliced in thin paper, thick carrot soup, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, chocolate cake.

Triple Star- thick carrot soup, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, chocolate cake

Double Star- thick carrot soup, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit

Single Star- lamb chops and mashed potatoes

After receiving their assigned food portion, they sat down with Terra and Yvonne, who faltered under the glares the other girls were giving them. Slowly, the other girls joined them as well, including their captain, who as usual, had a baby perched on her back. She was feeding herself and the baby alternatively. The boys looked at the amount of food the captain had, eyes widened. How come she got to have so much? As if to answer their question, Melody spoke up. "Our food portions are actually dependent on our Star Ranking. Our captain gets the most food because she's a Special Star." Just then, Caruto packed her remaining food in various containers. "Not eating anymore, Queen Kunieda?" said Melody.

"Nope. I'm full." replied Caruto shortly. "And no, I am not going to give it to you." She added, seeing their eyes on her food. She packed up her food and placed them in containers. Just then, Mila handed her a stack of papers. "Captain, the principal needs your help again." The captain hung the plastic bag handle around her wrist, grabbed the stack of papers, and shuffled through them. "Eh? Isn't it a bit more than last year's?"

"Yeah, I heard Melvin and Percy wanted your help as well."

"This sucks. How many times must I say not to increase my workload? Stupid old hag! Where is she?"

"She says she is on an important meeting." said Mila.

"More like throwing herself to handsome men." Caruto snorted.

"Is this the way you talk about the principal?" said Teuzka.

"You shouldn't be captain if you are like that you know." Atobe added.

"Ah, stuff it, both of you." said Caruto, as she dialed the principal's number. A few rings and the principal answered. "Hey, Principal, this is Caruto speaking." Ryoma sighed. His friend is as cold and uncaring as ever.

"I said no, I am not going to do this if you give me more work!"

"…."

"No."

"…."

"NO!"

"…."

"Huh? Alright, fine. I want it first thing tomorrow, though, or else, I will rip your throat out!" With that, she closed the phone, and walked away. Ryoma unknowingly slipped away to follow her, leaving his food as well. When she was gone, Momoshiro commented, "We should stay away from people like her, Echizen…..Echizen?" he realized the seat next to him was empty. "Hey, where's Echizen?" The others looked at him, as puzzled as he is. When did he…? Meanwhile, Caruto walked away from the hospital located next to the school after delivering her food to someone, when she heard someone walking behind her. Without even turning back, she smirked. "It's been a long time, Ryo." she said. Ryoma stepped out of his hiding place. "Yeah, it's been a while, Caru. Why don't you remove that disguise?" Caruto smiled. She removed her purple wig, which let her long black hair fall, and removed her glasses. "Ah, much better." She said. 'She looked more like herself now.' Ryoma thought. "Well, I'm going to work!" she spun her pen, and activated, "Angelic Auto writing: Lovely Ghostwriter" the summoned Lovely Ghostwriter manipulate Caruto's arm to automatically write her poems on each piece of paper, while Ryoma watched.

'Her fortune-telling skills has not changed one bit. She is able to predict the future through quatrains that she writes down unconsciously, using the spirit she summons to manipulate her arm. Her fortunes take the form of a poem with four or five quatrains of four lines each. Each verse represents a week of the current month, and typically events referenced in the poem are present as metaphors. Inauspicious fortunes always contain advice, and misfortune can be avoided if warnings are heeded. She cannot predict her own future.' Ryoma thought. He had seen this ability before, back when they were kids, but it has improved tremendously. When she finally finished writing the last prediction, she snapped out of the trance, and said, "Yes! All done." said Caruto.

"So, this is for the principal, right?"

"Yeah. I am sort of her favorite. Yeah, as if. A large part of her behavior is due to the value she places on my fortune-telling Nen ability. I usually make sure she stays in line by threatening her that I will not use it anymore." She laughed bitterly.

"So what did you demand from her this time?"

"I wanted the principal to pay for the pearl-handled pistol I spied the other day when I was out grocery shopping, but had no money to pay for once I bought all the necessary goods." Caruto sighed. Just then, she heard Ryoma's stomach growling. She grinned. "You gave up dinner to follow me, didn't you?" Ryoma blushed. Caruto sighed, and relented. "Why don't we go to my room?" Ryoma nodded. "Alright!" Her room was more like an apartment, with a much bigger bedroom, a dressing area, and bathroom. The balcony also has a nice mountain view with it. The study table was also bigger with better table light. The bathroom itself has many automatic gadgets, and there are even heaters to dry your body when you are done. There is also a box where one can place a hand on so that it sends a current through her scalp, untangling, parting and drying one's hair almost instantly. There is also a kitchen and a fridge, and the closet is full of outfits to fit any taste. Caruto took the last two pieces of steak she had and fried it with onions and French fries, and served it along with cans of Ponta. Ryoma took one plate, and ate part of the steak, appreciating Caruto's cooking skills.

"You want to watch a show?" said Caruto. "I have all channels in my TV."

"Sure." said Ryoma. Caruto proceeded to turn on the TV and switch to Animax, where the show "Crayon Shin-chan", their favorite childhood cartoon, was showing. They liked the funny antics by this five-year-old boy called Shinnosuke Nohara, but was called "Shin-chan" by most.

Meanwhile, the others were looking for Ryoma. "Hey, where did that brat go?" said Atobe, running past the empty classrooms, seeing if Ryoma is inside anyone of them.

"How should I know?" said Fuji, who was helping him find Ryoma as well. Of course, while everyone else is searching all over for Ryoma, he was actually enjoying himself watching his favorite childhood shows while eating his missed dinner with Caru. Later, they were seen playing Go Fish together.

"Got any eights?" Caruto asked Ryoma. Atobe and Fuji ran past their room, searching for Ryoma.

"Go fish." Ryoma replied.

"Damn!" Caruto quipped. She looked at her cards again. Momoshiro and Kikumaru ran past them. Ryoma frowned. 'Was that-' he thought, but dismissed it.

"Got any Ace?" Caruto asked.

"Go fish." Ryoma replied.

"God damn it Ryoma!" Caruto hissed. She looked at her pack of cards again.

"Got any twos?" Caruto finally asked

"Go fish." Ryoma answered.

"STOP HAVING NO CARDS DAMNIT!" Caruto whisper-yelled.

"So what requirements do you have to fulfill in order to get in this school anyway?" Ryoma asked, trying to make small talk. Caruto noticed a blue haired guy in glasses running past her room, apparently looking for something. She shrugged and dismissed it as an item.

Caruto looked back at Ryoma

"Well, since it's only the two of us, I guess I can you a tidbit or two about this school. This isn't exactly an ordinary school." said Caruto.

"So what kind of school is it?" said Ryoma.

"It's actually a school full of girls with Nen abilities. Or rather, they are all female Hunters."

"Oh that one." said Ryoma. "That fortune-telling ability of yours counts, right?"

"Yes. I owe them to my Nen abilities. But fortune-telling is not my only ability." said Caruto, adjusting the baby on her lap. "How did you get to raise this baby?" said Ryoma, pointing at the baby sleeping peacefully on her lap. Caruto looked down at him, and sighed. "No, it's not from a relationship, I can guarantee you that. This is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub V, also known as Baby Beel for short. This is actually a Demon Lord baby. He chose me because he saw me doing sword practice and got attached to me. I can use his demonic powers, of course." She said, holding up her left hand to show him. There was an emblem on her left hand. "This is a Zebul Spell. It shows my contract with this Demon baby." Caruto sighed and returned to her cards. "Got any nines?"

"Go fish." Ryoma replied.

"GOD DAMN YOU RYOMA!" Caruto hissed. Well, at least she can be herself when she's around Ryoma. Ryoma sniggered, but was interrupted by an alarm ringing. After a minute, it stopped.

The announcement buzzer rang through the P.A. system and a gruff female voice said, "Good evening, everyone, this is Principal Diana speaking. May I ask all students to return to their rooms at once, as someone has broken in to our school and we are currently looking for them. Please return to your rooms now. Will the Special Stars please help defend the school." Caruto stood up, placed Baby Beel on the floor, grabbed something from her clothes closet, and went to her changing room. She came out wearing an outfit consists of cycling short-like pants matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an obi sash worn around her waist and an obijime is tied over it, a pair of fingerless gloves, tabi boots and leg warmers that cover from the ankles up to her knees. She then headed to her store room. Ryoma, curious, followed her. He found himself in a room full of weapons, axes, spears, knives, swords, bow and arrows, and many more. Caruto selected a dark blue bow and a sheath divided into three cylinders of arrows. "Ok, right side, fire. Left side, explosive. Center, regular." Caruto muttered to herself.

"What are you doing?" said Ryoma.

"What do you think? Defend the school of course. We have to protect the secrets of the school that people want to steal. They usually want to steal it because they are jealous of the geniuses that this school have." She turned to Ryoma. "Hey, grab a weapon, and let's go. You want to be part of it, right?" Ryoma smiled. "You know me best Caru." said Ryoma, taking a sword and throwing knives from the closet. "I haven't had any action since I went to Seigaku." Caruto took the baby, who has awakened, and they walked out of the room.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. If we are to defend, we usually kill the intruders." said Caruto.

"That's murder!" Ryoma gasped.

"Well, that's how our school works." Caruto shrugged. "When they realize I have a talent for weaponry, they trained me to kill." Just then, they heard a noise and before they knew it, they were surrounded by a hundred over people. 'As I thought, they came in huge numbers.' Caruto thought. "Ryoma, prepare your weapons."

"So, you're Queen Kunieda?" said one.

Caruto's cold expression did not change and she kept quiet.

They looked at the kid. "Oh, you brought a kid with you this time? Why? Is he from another relationship? Or perhaps he's the brother of that baby?" Or maybe-" he was cut off when Ryoma gave him a punch, which sent him flying. "Don't you dare insult my best friend." Ryoma hissed. He took out his knife and started to take on the pack. While Ryoma was fighting, Ryoma had a weird feeling. 'I feel a bit weird. It's as if the longer I fight, the stronger I become.'

Caruto, who was standing one side and using Gyo, she saw the aura coming out of him. 'He can use Nen?' Caruto thought. 'It's pretty similar to the one Nen I use unconsciously. This ability enables me to uncannily improve in whatever I do with every attempt. If Ryoma used it unconsciously, he could be considered a genius in Nen, worthy of the Special Star ranking.' She watched as Ryoma took down person after person, and noted that his skills have not rusted. "Stand aside, Ryoma." said Caruto. "I'm going to finish them off." She punched all their opponents and released a large amount of demonic energy that affected the rest within that area.

"Nice job, Ryoma." said Caruto. Ryoma smiled and nodded. Just then, there were footsteps. It was the Principal. "Diana." Caruto. "I got the predictions all read for you." She took out the stack of papers, and threw it to the principal. "Thanks, Kunieda. Good job on taking care of the intruders."

"No, that's not me. That's Ryoma." said Caruto, pointing to Ryoma. "He's my childhood friend. Principal, can I have a request?" said Caruto. "I don't want the pearl handled pistol now. I just want you to promote his Star Ranking to Special Star."

"Really? Is his skills that good?" said the principal, only to have a arrow pointed to her. "Are you doubting my skills, principal?" said Caruto. The principal said, "Yes, right away, Kunieda. I'll see he moves to a Special Star room tomorrow." With that, she scattered away. Caruto turned to Ryoma. "It's getting late, tomorrow's the training camp, you should go to sleep." said Caruto. Ryoma nodded. "Good night, Caru."

"Good night, Ryo." She said, as she walked towards her room.

On the way to his room, he found his teammates waiting for him at the elevator. "Where were you, Echizen?" Fuji demanded. "We spent the whole afternoon looking for you!"

"Huh? I was with Kunieda."

"KUNIEDA? That dangerous girl? Why did you spend the whole day with her? And are these weapons?" said Momoshiro, pointing to the bloody knives he was still holding. "She is really fast to influence Echizen like that…."

"Ah, stuff it, Momo-senpai." said Ryoma. "She did nothing of the sorts. I was just warming up." With that, he went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The Seigaku regulars looked at each other. What did he mean by that?

**BP: Yup, I was watching Beelzebub while writing, so it may be bad, but please review! Oh, and to answer, yes romance is part of it, but that will be later. Review only if you like it, alright?**


End file.
